rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper 2
Rocky and Bullwinkle reunion with Casper and the Ghostly Trios, together they have to rescue Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right from the evil warlock and his two henchmen with a help from Casper's witch girlfriend, Wendy and her three aunts. Plot After the narrator narrative when happen last time when Rocky and Bullwinkle and their friend, Karen Sympathy took their adventures with Casper and the Ghostly Trios with their friends, Dr. James Harvey and his daughter, Kat and defeated the evil ghost lady with a help from Huaxing and Shanying, the narrator have told the viewers that today that he going narrative the next story that it was all started when Huaxing and Shanying and their friend, Ka-Lun Tongqing have discovered when they found anything. But Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun used their powers to glowing in the dark and found the evil warlock, Lord Eastputain and his two henchmen, Igor and LingMuno have returned from the 14th century and the Dark Age his plan to capture a talking dog, a boy who has been raised by a dog and a Mountie. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun didn't realize that those warlocks are going to kidnap Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right so they must go to Frostibite Falls to warn Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson immediately. Meanwhile in Frostibite Falls, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Dudley Do-Right came to visit Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen in the museum, they said that their immortal friend lives in the 3rd century BC and now in the Present Day, but they came and warned their normals friends that Lord Eastputain have returned and Mr. Peabody have known anything about him, he was the best warlock, now he's the worst. But Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told him that he was going to capture him, Sherman and Dudley and get them back to the past world. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen can't understand how did Eastputain can do a thing like that, Eastputain and his henchmen appeared with his magic and told them that he always like to harm Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley, Penny demand that warlock that he'll never get a way with this, Eastputain told her that he already had so he and his henchmen began to capture Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley and left. Penny is so sad that she'll never seen Sherman again, but Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told her that she, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen have to go see Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso), they can help. While they get Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo after they told Penny, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen to get Kat, Dr. Harvey, Casper, his uncle and Wendy the Good Witch and her aunts (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny), but Penny don't know how are get to Whipstaff Manor, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun have to use their magic to bean her, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen there and so they did. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Penny landed at Whipstaff Manor, they finally meet Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios again, but Penny didn't realize that Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen are not so scared of ghosts, but Rocky said that evil warlock was know Sylus Eastputain and his partners Igor Sikovsko and Mai Ling-Muno whose kidnaps Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley and take them to the past world, Casper told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Penny that he and his uncles knew the other warlock who harm his witch girlfriend, Wendy and her aunts and they saved them. Together, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and friends team up together to find the witches house to warn Wendy and her aunts immediately. Meanwhile in the warlocks and witch's lair, they puts Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley inside a cage, but Sherman asks Mr. Peabody where are they now, and Mr. Peabody replied him and Dudley that they're in the Dark ages of Highland in 1375, Dudley ask Eastputain, why is he doing this to him, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Eastputain told him that he always wanted to harm a dog, a boy and a Mountie. Mr. Peabody demand Eastputain to let him, Sherman and Dudley go, but Eastputain told them that he and his henchmen have evil plans for them. Back in the present, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang have meet Wendy and her three aunts and told them everything that the witches and warlock warns Penny, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen because an evil hooded sorcerer named Sylus Eastputain and his minions who were a knight sorcerer and masked Chinese maiden sorceress named Igor and LingMuno have an evil plan to catcher Mr. Peabody, Penny's boyfriend Sherman and Dudley Do-Right, and then they kidnaps them during the museum's visit and take thrm back to the past after they have bring back to life after their death, Wendy and her aunts use their magic powers to beanie themselves, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang to the year 1375. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang have made their way to the year 1375, they have to spite up, Rocky said that he, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Ghostly Trios have to go this way while Karen, Penny, Kat and Dr. Harvey have to go with Wendy and her aunts the other way and so they're off to rescue Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley from the evil warlock. Meanwhile in the present day, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun founds Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo in Frostbite Falls whose told them that they can't find Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Dudley because they just want to tell them that Snidely Whiplash, Boris and Natasha have captured Nell Fenwick. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told them that they have been captured by the evil warlock and took them to the past 1375 and that's why they can't find them so they must go to the past to meet Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang immediately. When Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo gets inside the ime machine that Hawazaki has created since many years ago, but Hawazaki tolds PinYin to find the year 1375, and PinYin decides to chosing which year she got either the 20th century, the 14th century, the 88th century BC or many centuries BC and AD, she choses the 14th century, 1375, then Hawazaki said to her "Good! Now pull the lever and finds the others in 1375." PinYin then pull the lever to activates the time machine, as she, Hawazaki, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and the three magic users head to find the non-mortal/normal heroes, ghosts and witches in the past. Meanwhile, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey, Penny, Wendy and her aunts have found Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo and tells to them where are Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and his uncles, but Penny said that they tries to save her boyfriend, Mr. Peabody and Dudley, and Dodureiyo knows Sylus Eastputain's real name is Nigel Davis Williamson, but Huaxing and Shanying gasped horrified that Sylus Eastputain has his real name, he has two henchmen named Igor Sikovsko and Mai LingMuno and he and his goons have dark magic curses and hexes, they tolds Hawazaki that they need to do something, but Hawazaki told the young witches that the only problem is Eastputain and his henchmen have cursed Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies